


The Daily Lives of Zayn Malik and Niall Horan (Ziall Horlik)

by Chibineptune



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys' Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Direction Tours, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibineptune/pseuds/Chibineptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venture into the lives of Zayn and Niall, 2 guys from the world famous band One Direction.<br/>See how they interact on the tour and on their break - on good and bad days.</p><p>This is an exclusive look into their special lives.</p><p>These are several short one-shots that will describe their interesting lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody. These will be a series of one-shots to describe the lives of Zayn and Niall and how they interact in their everyday lives.
> 
> I will take requests and prompts - just send a private message or comment.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it and please comment, gives me more inspiration to write :)

**First Meet**

 

Zayn Malik has never been so nervous in his whole life!

 

He was auditioning for the X-Factor and his stomach was hurting and he was close to vomiting up the small breakfest his mother had made him eat. When his mother came and woke him up this morning, he denied, hiding deep inside the covers. His mother frowned and tore the sheets off him, leaving him cold and shivering.

 

"You're mean." he muttered coldly as his mother smirked towards him.

 

"It's time to get up baby. This can be your chance to make your dream come true, come on, I've made breakfest." she walked out of his room, leaving him alone with his scary thoughts.

 

And now look, he was waiting for his turn and feeling more nervous each second.

 

A man holding a clipboard and a microphone on his head called out. "Zen Malek?" Zayn sighed.

 

"It's Zayn actually, Zayn Malik." he mumbled walking up to the man who ignored his name correction. 

 

"You are next to sing, stand here and when I tell you walk out to the stage." he walked away, leaving Zayn standing alone. He began taking deep breaths when, suddenly, the man yelled out.

 

"Go!" he pushed Zayn who walked out with shaking legs, looking at the sea of people staring at him. Simon Cowell seemed to eye him carefully.

 

"What's your name?" Zayn swallowed heavily, bringing the microphone up to his mouth.

 

"I'm Zayn."

 

"What are you going to sing for us today Zayn?" Simon asked, folding his hands.

 

"You Should Let me Love you by Mario." the judges nodded at him and the music began - Zayn started singing.

 

**-**

 

He couldn't believe it! He had gotten three yes! Him, little Zayn from Bradford! His mother and sisters hugged him hard, congratulating him for the success.

 

"That was amazing honey!" Tricia squealed, Zayn grinned at her, hugging her back harder. He was so happy and couldn't believe his luck.

 

A month later he was sent to X-Factor camp to practice his singing and dancing (even though he hated it) when he met a guy named Louis Tomlinson. He was a bubbly young guy who loved joking around and being the center of attention, in other words, the complete opposite of Zayn. Still, they became great friends and hung out most of the time.

 

Zayn was walking around the camp, just admiring the fact that he was here when he heard someone singing. Zayn frowned, walking towards the singing. He spotted a young man sitting on a rock, strumming away on a guitar while singing a song. The most distinguish thing about him was his irish brogue while he sang a random song. Without noticing, Zayn stepped on a twig, scaring the blonde boy. He turned around and looked at Zayn with the most amazing blue eyes that made Zayn's heart beat just a little more faster, even though he wouldn't admit it.

 

"Hello mate. What brings you here?" he asks, waving Zayn over. He slowly walked over to the guy who was grinning at him, patting the part of the rock he wasn't sitting on. " 'm Niall, and you are?" Zayn sat down, a dark blush on his cheeks.

 

"Um, Zayn..." he answered cautiously. Niall grinned.

 

"That's a great name but it's not english innit?"

 

Zayn shook his head. "It's pakistani actually...um...you you're not from England are you?" he asked nervously, not wanting to embarress Niall. Niall, still smiling, just shook his head.

 

"Nah, 'm from Ireland. Here to sing and, maybe, have a singing career. I can dream right?" he bumped Zayn with his elbow. Zayn cracked a smile, nodding his head.

 

"Yeah, I almost didn't audition, was so nervous of failing." Zayn mumbled, picking up a leaf, playing with its edges. Niall nodded.

 

"Yeh, I was nervous too but ya gotta take chances, don't ya think?! Or else we wouldn't be here and _that_ would have been a mistake right?" Niall began strumming on his guitar again. "Ya wanna hear me play?" Zayn nodded. Niall began playing on the guitar, giving Zayn sideway glances, making him blush. 

 

Zayn couldn't be any happier to have joined the X-Factor, after all...

 

It made him meet Niall.

 

 

To Be Continued...


	2. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers.
> 
> I hope you're having an amazing day.  
> Here is the second chapter of this story. It's quite fluffy so beware :)
> 
> Have fun reading it.
> 
> Lotsa love xxx

**First Kiss**

 

The band One Direction had been formed and now they were growing in popularity each day and the boys couldn't believe their luck. 

 

Zayn, Niall and Liam had been surprised, but not shocked, when Harry and Louis came out to them, being a couple. They were holding hands, staring nervously at them, hoping they wouldn't hate them. Niall was the first to jump from the couch and give them each a big hug, congratulating them on finding love. Zayn watched with loving eyes as his best friend was such an understand person and never liked to make anyone sad. Liam smiled at them, telling them it was great that they were together. They all looked at Zayn expectantly - Zayn fidgeted nervously under their questioning gazes.

 

"What?" he asked. Louis sighed, putting his hand on his hip.

 

"Are you okay with this Zayn? You know...with your religion and stuff?" Louis asked, Harry nodding along his words.

 

"What? Of course it is! I don't care if you're gay guys, the only thing that matters is your happiness." Zayn explained, his arms immediately being filled by a squealing Louis thanking him.

 

"Aww Zaynie, you're such an amazing guy! If I wasn't with Harry, I would have totally gone for you, you gorgeous boy!" Louis cackled, squeezing Zayn harder who grunted.

 

"Uh, thanks Lou." Louis was pulled away from his lap by a jealous looking Harry who glared slightly at Zayn, who was more than confused now. "What?"

 

"Stay away from my boyfriend." Harry's slow drawl said. Louis giggled, cuddling into Harry's big arms. Zayn just held up his hands in defeat.

 

Liam cleared his throat. "Hey guys, we promised the fans a twitcam today, so, you wanna do it now?"

 

"Yeh! Let's talk to our amazing fans!" Niall screamed, punching the air. He ran and sat down next to Zayn on the couch, smiling when Zayn wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

 

Liam turned on the laptop and wrote a quick note on twitter:

 

_Twitcam time! Who wanna join the fun?!_

 

Soon the fans were tumbling in and the count went up and the twitcam began. Liam waved, smiling big.

 

"Hello people! How are you?" the comment began coming in big numbers. Thousands of questions showing on the screen. "So, it's been a long time since the last twitcam but we've been busy, attending radio shows and preparing for the concerts. Hope you guys will join us there, it'll be fun!" Liam smiled. Niall held up his thumbs, grinning widely.

 

"Yeh, hope you will have fun like us!"

 

The twitcam continued for a good hour and was nearing its end when Niall saw a weird sentence on the screen.

 

_Happy Eid Zayn! Are you gonna spend it with your family?_

 

Niall frowned. "What's E-I-D?" he asked confused, looking at Zayn who scratched his chin.

 

"It's Eid. It's my religious holiday. And no, unfortunately I won't be able to spend it with my family since we're so busy, it's sad but what can you do right?" Zayn said in a sad tone, sadness showing his eyes. Niall swallowed the lump in his throat, seeing Zayn sad.

 

The twitcam ended and it was time for sleep. The boys went to sleep, each one in their own bed, except Harry and Louis who cuddled in Harry's bed.

 

The next day, Zayn was scrolling through Twitter, following some people when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Niall grinning, holding his jacket in one hand.

 

"What's with the jacket Niall?"

 

"We're going out, put it on Zayn."

 

"What? Where?" Zayn asked confused, standing up to put on his jacket. Niall flicked his forhead.

 

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it," Zayn blushed. "It's a surprise!" Niall grabbed Zayn's hand and together they walked out of the house.

They kept walking for about fifteen minutes and Zayn kept asking where they were going but Niall kept quiet, not saying a single word or giving him a clue. Then, suddenly, Niall stopped walking. Zayn looked up and saw a big sign:

 

_Taj Mahal_

 

"What..." he barely began when he was enveloped in a big, loving hug.

 

"Happy Eid Zaynie!" Niall cried out, hugging Zayn tightly. Zayn was more than confused, but oh so touched, his heart flipped in his chest. Thinking how Niall made this surprise for him.

 

"Thank you Nialler." they pulled away, smiling at eachother happily.

 

"Let's go inside and eat!" they walked inside and got a booth where they could have their privacy from curious eyes. They ordered every food possible and ate until their stomachs almost burst.

Then, they ordered desserts! Cakes, cupcakes, ice-cream! Everything you can think of and now Zayn was really going to puke! His stomach was bulging and he looked like a pregnant woman. He looked over to where Niall was still finishing his ice-cream sundae.

 

"How was it Zaynie?" Niall asked, licking his lips from any left over caramel sauce. Zayn stared at his tongue as it slipped over the pink lips. "Zayn?"  Zayn woke up from his trance.

 

"Oh! It was great Niall, thank you so much. You're the best friend I can have." Niall giggled happily.

 

After a couple of hours of conversation and laughing, they walked home in the beautiful sunset. There was no hurry and they were simply enjoying each other's company.

 

"You know Niall, I have to give you something as thanks for this wonderful day." Zayn said as they were right by the front door.

 

"You don't have to give me anything Zayn. It's your special day and you deserve celebration. I felt sorry for you that you couldn't spend it with your family like each year, so I wanted to take you out, it's not the same, I know but it's better than nothing..." his speech was interrupted by a pair of soft lips kissing his own. Niall, was to say, shocked beyond comprehension. Zayn, supermodel Zayn was kissing him. He slowly pulled away, nervousness dancing in his eyes.

 

"I'm sorry if I offended you in any way Niall. I just wanted to thank you." Zayn whispered, a dark blush covering his cheeks. Niall touched his lips.

 

"Oh wow..." he whispered. "N-no, that's was amazing Zayn. Actually," Niall was also blushing now, he took hold of Zayn's hand. "I wanted to do that for so long." he confessed, daring to look up into Zayn's smiling eyes.

 

"Yeah?" Niall nodded. "Mind if I do it again?" Niall shook his head, smiling. They leaned towards each other and kissed softly, feeling the world around them disperse and the only thing important was the kiss and the puffs of breath on each other's upper lip.

 

"I knew it!" Louis' shrill voice sounded. They pulled away in surprise, looking up and spotting Louis and Harry on the second story window, grinning down at them. "I knew you would kiss, so obvious guys."

 

Zayn growled, picking up a stone and throwing it at them but they were faster and closed the window quickly, their laughter heard from behind the closed window.

 

"Pricks." Zayn muttered, Niall burst out in laughter, interwining their hands together.

 

"You wanna go inside and continue our 'fun'?" he whispered in Zayn's ear. Zayn smiled and nodded, together they walked inside the house, still hearing Louis' and Harry's annoying laughter but they ignored it, after all,

 

They had just experienced the perfect first kiss.

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think.
> 
> Have an amazing day lovely readers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and, hopefully, enjoying it.
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think about it.
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
